This relates to a training device for use in sports in which a player swings a racquet, stick, club or the like. It is especially useful in sports such as tennis and will be described in that context.
It is generally agreed that the proper way to hit a tennis ball with a ground stroke is to stand sideways with respect to the direction from which the ball is coming, to step forward on the leg closer to the ball, thereby transferring one's weight to that foot, and to swing the racquet so as to meet the ball.
The present invention forces the player to hit a tennis ball in this fashion by securing together his wrists and elbows. With the wrists and elbows secured, the player is forced to stand sideways to hit the ball and he soon learns that the most effective swing can only be made as he steps forward into the ball.
A preferred embodiment of a device for securing the wrists and elbows of the player comprises three elongated members, the first two being centered and pivotally mounted on the third and spaced apart a distance slightly less than that of the player's forearms. Each of the first two members can rotate in substantially the same plane about one of two parallel axes perpendicular to the axis of the third member. One of the first two members has at its two ends means for securing it to the player's wrists; and the other of the first two members has at its two ends means for securing it to the player's arms near the elbow. Illustratively, each of these securing means is a pair of Velcro (Reg. TM) brand straps.